


【费家】双子的出生·诺丹尼尔POV 附产房外恶搞小剧场

by fini11



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Brotherhood, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Poor Maedhros
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 09:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20171866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fini11/pseuds/fini11
Summary: Originally posted on Lofter: http://estel11.lofter.com/The day when the twins were born, and how the parents, the big brothers and young brothers reacted to it.Poor Maedhros, another 100 years of babysitting *2.





	【费家】双子的出生·诺丹尼尔POV 附产房外恶搞小剧场

诺丹尼尔第六次怀孕时和前五次略有不同，比如之前她直到预产之前都生龙活虎，几乎每天都是从工作室被丈夫拉去休息的。这次她觉得很容易疲惫，不想动，每天坐在花园的长椅上看着神似丈夫的小儿子捏泥巴，花猫似的脸冲她得意地笑。她摸着越来越大的肚皮，小心翼翼地想：有没有可能是个女儿呢。

但是她还不敢告诉丈夫，毕竟怀着老三的时候她特别爱吃森林里的野莓，有一位要好的女伴告诉她这是生女儿的预兆。她兴奋地跟丈夫分享了这个消息，随后家里陆续出现了各种漂亮的水晶挂饰、雕花的婴儿床、炫目到令人眼花缭乱的镜子等等。但是当丈夫小心翼翼抱着浅金色头发个子特别大的老三时，她看不到任何失望，有的只是浓到化不开的爱意。她悄悄松了一口气。

不过后来那些为女儿准备的东西一样用上了，这可能解释了她的三子为什么这么臭美。

对于之后又相继出生了两个儿子丈夫一样视如珍宝。偶尔的，只在比如看到有哥哥拉着妹妹的手在街上走的时候，丈夫会发出感叹：如果儿子们有个妹妹要照顾要保护要做榜样，应该会收敛一些他们皮到要死的性格吧。然后转头就带着儿子们继续打打闹闹搞破坏。

诺丹尼尔又好气又好笑，心想只怕真生个女儿的话，会是一个被宠上天、比所有儿子加起来都难管的小魔头吧。

那天晚上，他们轻柔相拥快要入睡的时候，她悄声说：有没有可能，这次是一个安静温柔的女孩子呢。

她的丈夫半睁开了眼睛，宠溺地说：“如果是个柔弱的女孩，那我恐怕要担心是不是我的孩子呢。”他笑嘻嘻抓住她打过去的手掌，补充道：“我不在乎孩子的性别，只要是我们爱的结晶就好。”

“但是儿子们真的很想要一个妹妹呢，我也想要一个有鸦羽般乌黑头发的小公主。”

“那我们就期待这次是个女儿吧。不过就算不是的话，我们还可以继续生……”

双子出生的时候，所有人都震惊了，不是因为性别，而是因为双胞胎。这下我们真创记录了，诺丹尼尔疲倦地笑了，看着丈夫愣神了半晌以后轻柔抱起幼子（两个小家伙在他手里就像两个煮熟的红心地瓜），走到她旁边给了一个深吻：“亲爱的，我们又有了两个宝贝儿子呢。”

【崩坏的番外】

产房外，大梅正襟危坐，在椅子上咬着手指头，眼神一片茫然；二梅无意识的拨着琴弦，却没人注意到那声音极其嘈杂难听；凯三一下一下梳着胡安厚厚的毛；正处在疯狂长高阶段瘦得像竹竿的卡四紧紧牵着库五的小手，耳朵紧紧贴在门上听里面的动静。

当门忽的打开时，五只精灵的眼睛刷的盯着费诺手上的…东西。

“快来看。”  
“你们新出生的。”  
“两个。”

这时大梅噌的一下跳起来，脸上写满了不可置信。

“漂亮的。”

凯三刷的冲到费诺身边。

“弟弟。”

一瞬间房间里发出了好多种迥然各异的声音，胡安兴奋地乱叫，凯三仰天长叹：“又是弟弟！！！！！！为什么我就不能有一个漂亮的妹妹！！！！！！”卡四哇哇大哭，库五用稚嫩的声音大喊：“耶！我是哥哥了！是两个哥哥了！”

二梅看着悲愤欲绝的大梅笑到直不起腰，从牙缝里挤出一句话：

“我们…又有两个弟弟…了。”

大梅的表情看起来像是马上要扯过竖琴琴弦勒死自己：

“我TM才不在乎是男是女！！！还是其他什么东西！！！只是为什么！！！有两个！！！两个！！！！！！！！！！！两个！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！还嫌我带的弟弟不够多吗！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！”

几天以后，大梅抱着两个新生儿在门口迎接风尘仆仆的信使。

“尊敬的殿下，维拉之主曼威派遣我送来这个贺礼，劳烦您转交给库茹芬威殿下。”

“谢谢，我父亲正在做饭，我会交给他的。”

进了门，大梅寻思了一下，把两个婴儿分别给了拿着粉红色小衣服跃跃欲试的三弟和睁着大大的眼睛要帮大哥哥分担责任的四弟，叮嘱他们不要让还太小的五弟来抱也不要让胡安叼走，随后走到一个没有人的房间，拆开了曼威层层精装的礼物。

只见赫然一面大锦旗，上书：

送  
子  
观  
音

大梅扯了一下嘴角，想也不想就把锦旗扔进了工坊的火炉，然后快步回到了婴儿房。

弟弟还是自己带着放心呢。

碎碎念一下

本来全篇都想恶搞的，但是诺婶角度写费费怎么都黑不起来，于是又是一个好丈夫好爸爸，好妈妈好夫妻，再顺手黑一下老三。地瓜的梗是之前鬼师的一张图，大伯举着刚出生的小摊牌实在是太像掂量着一颗地瓜了哈哈哈哈哈哈。

写番外是因为还是忍不住恶搞苦逼大梅，果然二本命黑起来就是比较开心，但是最后还是死命黑了一把费费。手动蜡烛。


End file.
